Birds in Cage
by SickMuse
Summary: Una joven marginada de la sociedad experimenta la vida militar con los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad ¿Podrá lograr convertirse en uno de ellos? No se conoce mucho de su pasado, ella casi lo había olvidado, para comenzar desde cero.
1. Prologo

_Primer fanfic de SNK ! Amo este anime, podría decir que es el mejor que haya conocido. La historia me pareció tan original que me cautivó la primera vez que la leí. Luego el anime, incomparable, no puedo pedir más de lo que es, lastima que aun no se sabe sobre su segunda temporada, amaría una segunda saga._

_Comenzando:_

_-Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni su trama ni los personajes, solo a Hajime Isayama._

_-Esta obra escrita por mí es una pequeña versión modificada de la original. Cualquier coincidencia con otro fanfic es por mera coincidencia ( lo siento si se me ocurrieron las mismas ideas que a ustedes)._

_-Advertencia-_

_No soy ninguna escritora experimentada ni tengo el hobby de escribir, si no les gusta este fic lean otro, si les interesa dejen su crítica, si les gusta les agradezco que sigan leyéndolo y dejando reviews._

* * *

– Gran Bosque-

Era una mañana soleada, en el espesor del Gran Bosque a las afueras de las murallas. El resplandor del sol atravesaba las hojas de los árboles, brindándoles un brillo vivo acompañado del canto de las aves. No había viento, todo se encontraba inmóvil y tranquilo, a excepción de una que otra ardilla o conejo moviéndose entre la hierba.

Por debajo de las colosales raíces de los árboles, una diminuta sombra vagaba a paso ligero. Viéndose por encima de las copas se vería como una diminuta hormiga perdida.

Los haces de luces iluminaron su cabellera castaña oscura. El cuerpecito era de una mujer joven, delgada pero bien formada. Vestía unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Sus largos cabellos caían por debajo de su pecho. En una mano, cargaba por el pescuezo a un conejo muerto.

En su espalda llevaba un arco de madera tallado a mano, en su otra mano unos pares de flechas recién fabricadas. Sus botas de cuero pisaron duramente el suelo quebrando varias ramitas y hojas crujientes.

-Hace mucho calor- se restregó una mejilla con su hombro- espero encontrar un río- Arrugó su frente pensativamente, sus ojos azul cielo se movieron rápidamente de un lado a otro investigando el lugar.

Un crujido, no producto de sus botas, se escuchó a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Ella volteó la cabeza bruscamente hacía esa dirección, En un millar de segundos había soltado el conejo, tomado un flecha y apuntarla con el arco en esa dirección. Sus sentidos son agudísimos como los de un felino, eso siempre le había salvado el pellejo. Una gruesa gota de sudor resbalo por su nariz.

No había nada allí, estaba apuntando hacia los gruesos troncos y arbustos, en una y otra dirección. De repente, se movieron un pequeño arbustito y sin pensarlo dos veces disparó la flecha. Entonces dejó de moverse.

Se acerco de unos brincos y sacó la flecha de un tirón. Era solo una ardilla.

-Maldita sea-

Sacó con cuidado la flecha del pequeño animal y lo coloco dentro del arbustito.

-Lo siento amiguito, me equivoqué.

A metros de ese lugar había una pequeña hoguera que se había consumido del día anterior. En cuanto llegó volvió a encenderla. Tomó asiento en una roca y trajo el conejo a su falda. El peor trabajo era despellejarlo y sacarle las entrañas, luego de esa tarea lo empaló y cocinó.

No había estado del todo nerviosa, el lugar que había encontrado para acampar era bastante tranquilo y lejano de los Titanes. Había recorrido muchos kilómetros, estuvo explorando la zona por varios días y no hubo indicios de peligro en ese lapso de tiempo lo que le resultaba bastante tranquilizador. Pareciera que los Titanes no se habían aventurado en todas las zonas, tal vez solo iban tras las murallas esperando conseguir atravesarlas en algún momento.

Dio vueltas al conejo, contempló los ojos muertos del animal y las chispas que saltaban a la carne. Estuvo observándolo fijamente, recordando lo que era antes de matarlo, en esa pequeña criatura que ahora era mucho más pequeña. Se imaginó a si misma de esa manera, siendo despellejada y masticada por una de esas enormes criaturas que rondaban por el bosque.

Era igual que ese conejo, era una presa de la naturaleza, alimento de Titanes.

Los fuertes estallidos de la leña la sacaron de su oscuro pensamiento. Seguía siendo ella y estando allí.

Arrancó un pedazo de carne y lo comió. Juró nunca convertirse en el conejo.

-Recuerda Jannet, tú eres la cazadora, no la presa- se dijo a si misma.

Luego de terminar de comer apagó el fuego. Esa noche quiso encender otro, pero se resistió ante el deseo de luz y calor por el hecho de ser un peligro. El bosque era tan oscuro que juraría que nuca antes había conocido la verdadera oscuridad, no era lo mismo que estar dentro de la muralla. Aquí ni siquiera llegaba la luz de la luna porque los árboles resultaban tan inmensamente altos que cubrían el cielo y quedaba un manto puramente negro por encima de todo. También el frío era diferente, demasiado húmedo.

Se acurruco en sus mantas, eran las más gruesas que se había traído, aun así el frió las atravesaba. Se abrazó a si misma, encogida en una bolita. De pronto comenzó a pensar en sus amigos ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Y el Capitán? ¿Estaría preocupado por ella?

¡Momento! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!

Escondió la cabeza en el acolchado ¿Por qué le preocupaba Rivaille? ¡Seguramente estaría festejando su presunta muerte!

Refunfuñó debajo de las mantas, pataleó y estrujó la tela con furia.

-¡Ese maldito Rivaille! ¡Estará felizmente tomando su estúpida taza de café como si nada hubiera pasado!

Desde fuera, no se veía realmente pero si sucedía, la tienda se balanceaba de un lado a otro por los golpes y patadas lanzados por la chica. Varios minutos después se tranquilizó. Quedo boca arriba mirando a la nada, su mirada era triste y cansada.

-Ya no hay retorno a esto.

* * *

_WTF?! ¿Muy corto? ... Claro, es solo un prologo... Ok, ok , no me gustan los prologo laaargos, pero es un comienzo... Historia en proceso, subiré los capítulos de a poco, tengo muchos y los estoy separando por partes. Soy una persona bastante desordenada para escribir u_U..._

_( n_n)/_


	2. Capitulo 1

-Tropa de Reclutas- Muro Rose-

Filas y filas de jóvenes reclutas se alineaban en el campo desértico del cuartel. Este cuartel se encontraba dentro algo parecido a un cráter, había casas de madera y un gran espacio de entrenamiento. No había paisajes muy buenos para contemplar, la sequedad del suelo y el calor impedían el crecimiento y existencia de cualquier planta o hábitat de cualquier animal en la zona.

Las cientos de cabezas ordenanzas perfectamente en filas militares pertenecían a los futuros soldados que entrarían, según su decisión, a cualquier organización militar deseada. No cualquiera podía entrar aquí, debías de pasar por duras pruebas y entrenamientos para ser aceptado como un hombre o mujer de honor para pertenecer a esta nueva clase social. Entre hombres y mujeres, de varias edades, se miraban con temor al presenciar la crudeza de la milicia.

Jannet, observaba a las personas a su alrededor con disimulo. No le gustaba este lugar para nada, tampoco ese calvito gritón, le estaba dando miedo. Este hombre era posiblemente el superior de esta milicia, deduciéndolo por su abuso de poder tratando a los soldados como basura.

-¡OYE, TÚ!-El hombre calvo y de mirada siniestra gritó.

-¡¿Si?!- responde un joven rubio, colocando su puño derecho en su pecho.

-¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES?!

-¡Soy Armin Arlert de Shinganshina, señor!

-¡Ya veo! Buen nombre para un retrasado ¡¿Tus padres te llamaron así?!

-¡Me lo puso mi abuelo señor!

El hombre se le inclino, ya que el chico era bajito a comparación de su estatura- ¡ARLERT! ¡¿POR QUE TE ALISTASTE AQUÍ?!

-¡Para unirme a la victoria de la humanidad señor!- serró los ojos para evitar la penetrante mirada del capitán.

-¡Eso es esplendido! ¡Apuesto a que mataras a muchos Titanes!- con su enorme mano lo tomo de la cabeza – LINEA 3 MEDIA VUELTA- lo giró para el otro lado. El chico tenia mucho sudor en el rostro.

-¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES?!- continuo con el siguiente soldado.

-¡Señor, soy de Trost. Me llamo Thomas Walter!

-¡REPITALO!

Jannet había intentado tragar, pero se le había formado un nudo bien anudado en la garganta. No le gustaba para nada estar en ese lugar, por supuesto refiriéndose a estar en la primera fila en del frente ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido ponerse allí mismo? No estaba muy ansiosa por que llegase su tuno.

-¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA BASURA! ¡ESA CIUDAD ES UNA MIERDA! – grito a una joven de cabellos negros, a la pobre parecía que estuviera por darle un ataque cardiaco.

-"Alguien aquí se a levantado con el pie izquierdo o tienes problemas de estreñimiento" pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Se rascó la pierna, el traje le estaba incomodando bastante y le hacía mucho calor con el maldito chaleco.

-LINEA 3 MEDIA VUELTA.

-Vaya, ese tipo debería aprender a relajarse- comentó un chico a su izquierda. Jannet lo miro de reojo, el hizo lo mismo y le dio una media sonrisa- Se creen mucho por ser de un rango superior.

-Creo que solo es una prueba mental- ahora que lo pensaba, había observado que no todos los soldados eran interrogados, otros eran evadidos solo recibiendo una mirada. Esto parecía deberse a que solo atacaban a los que se veían más débil emocional y mentalmente. Una examen de entrada bastante discriminador, pero eficiente.

-¿A que te refieres? Bueno ¿Sabes? A mi no me van a echar de aquí tan fácilmente- se dijo con mucha arrogancia.

-Como digas, amigo.

-¡OYE TU, CHARLATAN!¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES?! – aparece el general de repente, los dos dieron un respingo del susto.

- ¡Jean Kirschtein de Trost, señor!

-¡¿Y POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ?!

Ante esta pregunta pareció dudar Jean pero respondió sinceramente.

-Para unirme a la Policía Militar y poder vivir en el interior.

-Ya veo… a si que quieres vivir en el interior.

-¡Si! – responde entusiasmadamente. Acto seguido el capitán le dio un severo cabezazo que lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo doblándose del dolor.

-¡Un cobarde como tú no merece recibir el rito de iniciación!

Jannet lo miró con pena, no creía que había sido una mala respuesta. Le parecía mejor respuesta que las de algunos hipócritas que decían querer entrar por el bien de la humanidad y servicio al rey. Ahora le tocaba su turno, el capitán se le acerco con los brazos en su espalda. Antes de preguntar algo solo quedaron así por unos segundos. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Nunca bajó la vista, no demostró ningún temor ni duda.

Luego simplemente se alejó. Jannet suspiró.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto al joven en el suelo.

-Ugrh-chillido de dolor-…eso creo ¿Por qué demonios no te ha preguntado nada?

-Suerte, supongo- le extendió la mano para que se levantara. El chico la miró confundido- parece que no le caí muy bien- le dijo el joven.

-ARGH!

-¡Lo hiciste al revés Conny Springer! – El general estaba tomando a un chico bajito por los lados de la cabeza. Lo había levantado del suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y todos los miaban atónitos- ¡Se supone que ya te lo enseñaron! ¡El saludo que ofreces es hacia el corazón, y representa batalla, defensa y superación! ¡¿Acaso tienes tu corazón en el lado izquierdo imbécil?!

Antes de poder continuar gritándole, detuvo su mirada en una joven. Esta jovencita de cabellos castaños y mirada nerviosa estaba… comiendo una patata.

-Oye maldita… ¿Que rayos estas haciendo?

-Estoy alucinando o ¿En verdad esa chica esta comiendo una patata? – Señalo Jannet a la joven castaña-"Pobre de ella. Debió saltarse el almuerzo". Parece que no se ha dado cuenta que le están hablando.

-¡OYE MALDITA, TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI ¡¿QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES QUE ERES?!

La castaña rápidamente coloco su puño en su pecho, sin soltar la patata, y contesto valientemente- ¡Soy del pueblo de Dauper! ¡Distrito sur Muralla dos! ¡Sasha Braus, señor!

-¿Sasha Braus? ¿Qué es lo que posees en tu mano derecha?

-¡Una patata hervida! ¡La vi en la cocina y no pude dejarla, señor!

-¿Por qué la estas comiendo ahora mismo?

-Las patatas son deliciosas cuando están calientes, así que actué con demasiada rapidez.

-Esto se esta poniendo entretenido- comento Jannet con una gota de sudor en la frente. Jean miraba igualmente de sorprendido.

-No, aun no lo entiendo ¿Por qué estas comiendo una patata?- pegunto intrigado el general.

La joven puso la misma expresión de desconcierto- ¿En- en vedad… no sabe por que las personas comen patatas?

Silencio sepulcral.

-"Siento que puedo cortar la tensión con un par de tijeras"- se dijo Jannet que percibía una aurora oscura sobre el general.

-No quisiera ser ella en este momento- le dijo Jean boquiabierto.

-Ni yo… pero esa patata se ve deliciosa.

Luego de que la joven Sasha intentara compartir la mitad de su patata con el general, fue castigada a corre 5 horas seguidas alrededor de todo el cuartel sin parar, aun mas desgraciadamente tuvo que saltearse la cena. Desde entonces fue llamada "la chica de la patata"

Luego del rito de iniciación los soldados tuvieron tiempo de salir a descansar. Varios grupos de jóvenes se formaron, comenzando con una nueva amistad entre compañeros, otros prefirieron vagar solos. Jannet aun no se había acercado a nadie, no era muy buena socializando con personas.

-¡Oi! –Era Jean, que se le acerco corriendo- ¿Por qué andas sola?

Cuando todo terminó, quedó un poco sorprendida de verse a si misma sin saber que hacer. Miró en varías direcciones, a los diferentes chicos y chicas que comenzaban a hablarse y de repente se sintió muy incómoda. Como un llamado de urgencia se fue alejando de a poco de los demás y prefirió irse por otro camino.

.Ehh… es solo que… creo que me he perdido, no se por donde comenzar- dijo mirando en otra dirección algo avergonzada.

-¿A si que eres tímida, eh?- rió en sorpresa- Pues no lo parecías hace un momento en la apertura.

-¿Ah que te refieres?

-Cuando se te acercó el general lo enfrentaste con la mirada y simplemente te dejó, ni siquiera te gritó ni preguntó nada ¡Fue sorprendente! En cambio a mi me a golpeado, maldito bastardo- dijo fritándose la cabeza, aún tenia la frente roja del golpe.

-Ah, eso… creo que no tuvo ningún interés en mí- bajó la mirada al suelo- Creo, que solo estaba juzgando por la mirada. No fui la única que ha salteado del interrogatorio.

-Ahora que lo dices- miró hacia un grupo de chicos conversando en una de las cabañas. Entre ellos se encontraba el chico rubio bajito y al pacer su amigo, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes perlados- Ese chico de por allá, me pareció que también fuera ignorado, y su amigo ah dicho que era de Shinganshina.

Jannet los observó de la distancia. Ese chico de ojos verdes, le pareció peculiarmente familiar ¿A quien? Ni siquiera lo conocía.

-Shinganshina…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Ustedes dos? ¿De donde vienen chicos?- pregunto un joven al chico moreno. El último, sonrientemente posó una mano en el hombro del rubio y dijo- Este chico y yo provenimos de Shinganshina- los demás quedaron atónitos.

-Así que ustedes… lo vieron.

-¿Ustedes vieron al Titán Colosal?- pegunto le más bajito, el anteriormente reconocido como Conny- ¡Ustedes lo vieron! ¡Realmente lo vieron!

-Um… bueno…- titubeó el ojiverde nervioso.

-¡Conny!

-A si que esos dos son de Shinganshina… Ahora entiendo el porque de su aceptación rápida- Jannet los miró con suma curiosidad. Era la primera vez que veía sobrevivientes del antiguo Distrito destruido.

-Pfff… Son una manga de mocosos. Eso no los convierte en héroes- Jean cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y los miro con sorna, en especial al ojiverde.

-Puedes que tengas razón, pero aún así son concientes de lo que están por enfrentar- un recuerdo viejo le cruzó por la mente, pero inmediatamente lo borró- Ah, olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Jannet Knox.

Más tarde esa noche, todos entraron en la cabaña para cenar. Jannet se sentó en una mesa con Jean y compañía de otros que ocuparon lugar solo por falta de espacio. La cena no parecía muy apetecedora, le sirvieron una bandeja con algo parecido a vómito de perro que en realidad era un estofado aguado. Aún para desconformarla más llevaba guisantes, ella odiaba los guisantes. Pensó que si esto era le servirían todos los días a partir de ahora tendría que aprender a contener las arcadas.

-Creo que prefiero comerme el pan- dijo dejando la cuchara a un lado.

-¿No te lo vas a comer? – pregunta Jean que comía como si nada, parecía no tener sentido del gusto. Ella le entregó su plato y el se contentó.

-¿No crees que parece vómito? ¿Qué es lo que hacer el gran chef del cuartel? Espero no enterarme donde mete las manos.

-Pues, a mi me parece muy comestible.

-Ten cuidado, no vaya a querer escaparse de ti- apuntó con la cuchara al plato- en cualquier momento le saldrán patas y caminará por la mesa.

-Como exageras Jannet- rió Jean. Ella también rió.

-Creo que ella tiene razón- dijo un chico pelinegro que se sentaba el frente de ellos, su compañero estaba un poco callado mirando a un amontonamiento de gente en la otra mesa- ¿Qué están haciendo allí? – preguntó este último.

-Están hablando con Jeager- le contestó el moreno.

-¿Quién es Jeager?- preguntó Jannet con curiosidad.

-Es el chico de Shinganshina. Todos están fascinados con él, por ser uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque a la muralla María.

El joven ojiverde se cubrió la boca con una manó y comenzó a toser. Se veía un poco pálido. El amontonamiento quedó sorprendido, hace un momento le habían estado haciendo miles de preguntas sobre los Titanes que atacaron la muralla María.

-Chicos, no pregunten nada mas, parece traerle malos recuerdos.

Conny que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa a su lado parecía tan apenado como los demás- Perdón, no era nuestra intenc-

-¡No es así!

Jannet y los demás en la mesa al igual que todos en la sala habían volteado curiosos. La joven castaña había estado escuchando su relato atentamente, quería saber más sobre él.

-Los Titanes no son la gran cosa- Esto la impactó ¿Qué no son la gran cosa? ¿A que demonios se refería?- Si dominamos los mecanismos y las maniobras tridimensionales los aplastaremos… a todos ellos… Tan solo me emocioné un poco, porque por fin soy un cadete. Entraré en la infantería de reconocimiento y los exterminaré uno a uno, los mataré a todos.

-Oye, oye ¿Eres un retrasado?- Jean le habló desde su mesa. Tenia la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano y lo miraba burlonamente- Acabas de decir que querías subirte a la infantería y ser un cadete.

-Si eso dije ¿No dijiste que querías unirte a la policía militar y vivir en el interior?

-Yo soy un hombre demasiado honesto. No deberías ser un hablador y actuar como un héroe cuando en realidad estás temblando de miedo.

El moreno se paró de repente de su silla con una mirada peligros- ¿Te refieres a mi?- Jean se paró también y se le acercó.

-"Estos hombres" se dijo Jannet con la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos. Ya se había enterado de lo bien que le caía Jeager a Jean.

Antes de cualquiera patada y puño sonó una campana. Ambos, antes de separarse, se miraron, intercambiaron un par de palabras y dieron la mano como un gesto de disculpa ( que no se lo creían ni ellos). Entonces el joven ojiverde se fue y por detrás de él le acompañó una morena de cabello largo. Jannet quiso llamar a Jean pero este se quedó embobado mirando a la morena ¿Era eso rubor lo que veía en su rostro?

-¡Oye! Espera…- llamó a la chica. Esta volteó a mirarlo inexpresivamente. Sonrojado tartamudeó- N-no te había visto por aquí… E-eh…Tu-tu cabello negro es… r-realmente hermoso… - dijo con dificultad el cumplido evadiendo su mirada fría.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente y se fue. Jean quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que hacer.

-"Eso fue magnifico"- aplaudió mentalmente Jannet. Cuando vio que salió a fuera a perseguirla, decidió solo dejarlo. Más tarde cuando fue buscarlo y lo encontró en un aura oscura y con Conny a su lado gritándole hastiado. Prefirió no preguntar.


	3. Capitulo 2

8:30 AM- Campo de entrenamiento- Practica de equilibrio-

Por la mañana los reclutas fueron llevados a entrenar habilidades de equilibrio para el uso del MDD3D. Con unas enormes máquinas con forma de trípodes los sujetaban con dos cuerdas de suspensión. Con unos ganchos que se agarraban de la cintura los elevaban del suelo, una vez arriba debían mantenerse erguidos.

Jannet se sentía como si estuviera en una especie de juego infantil, brincaba en las cuerdas como si estuviera saltando en un trampolín sin siquiera caerse. Al principio le había resultado tan difícil como a los demás, pero luego de una unos minutos pudo lograrlo.

-Muy bien Knox, lo lograste bastante rápido- dijo el entrenador que observaba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- pero no hagas el ridículo, compórtate un poco.

-¡Esto es divertido!-brincando su pelo revoloteaba-¡ja ja ja ja!- caída de gota colectivo.

-Esa chica no se lo está tomando muy en serio- comentó un chico rubio corpulento de brazos cruzados, a su lado otro joven de gran estatura respondió- Tal vez solo sea su carácter.

-Knox, ya terminó tu turno. Puedes ir a descansar- la detuvo frenando sus saltos frenéticos- Esto no es un juego jovencita… Vamos…¡Ya bájate!

-Esta bien, esta bien… - se desabrochó el cinturón con un suspiro.

BLAM!

-¿QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HACIENDO JEAGER? ¡PONTE EN VERTICAL!

Allí estaba. El increíble Eren Jeager, el gran futuro asesino en masa de Titanes de cabeza al suelo y el general con las sienes inflamadas. El pobre chico había intentado varias veces poder ponerse en posición, fracasando con cada intento. La castaña con interés pasó el resto de la tarde observando los fallidos intentos del joven de dominar el aparato. Aunque luego se aburrió y se alejó rezando por el ojiverde que no terminara partiéndose la cabeza.

Por la noche cenó con Conny, Marco y Jean. Marco le pareció un tipo bueno, de buen carácter y charlatán, al contrario de Jean y curiosamente estos dos se llevaban bastante bien. Conny le resultaba tierno, alegre y sencillo, le gustaba hablar sobre sus perspectivas sobre el ejército y se cuestionaba mucho lograr hacer algo útil en campo de batalla. Según pensaba la castaña, no era posible saber como le irían en sus primeras luchas ni tampoco querían enterarse, por lo menos ella. Estuvo noche enteras imaginándose peleando con esos monstruos, a pesa de su profundo temor aun desea salir a la batalla.

Por momentos Jannet había dado uno que otro vistazo hacia la mesa de Jeager y sus amigos. Este tenia la cabeza vendada de los golpes que se había dado en las practicas de equilibrio, hasta parecía salirle humo de la cabeza. Estaba discutiendo con la chica, creía haber escuchado que se llamaba Mikasa. No entendía bien la razón de su discusión, no entendía por que le interesaba si eran temas ajenos inherentes a ella.

Luego de comer levantaron las cosas de la mesa y todos se fueron a descansar.

8:00 AM- campo de entrenamiento.

Ultimo día para Jeager. Por el hecho de que era el único en no haber podida pasar la prueba de equilibrio todos observaban expectantes. Si no lograba pasar esta vez tendría que volverse a su casa.

-Eren Jeager ¿Está listo?- pregunto Mr. Calvito.

-¡Si!

-Comiencen.

Las cuerdas se tensaron y el chico comenzó a elevarse del suelo. Era un suspenso colectivo ver esta escena entre todos, pues no se estaba seguro de lo que se podría esperar del momento. Jannet se cruzó de brazos y miro atentamente, por dentro suyo estaba animándolo a que lo lograse, aun sin saber el porque y luego se lo cuestionaría. Una vez arriba, Eren trató de mantenerse erguido, tomó una posición en la que poniéndose de costado pudo mantenerse quieto. Una enorme sonrisa surgió de su rostro. Todos gritaron de alegría.

Pero…

-Ah… Eh… AHHHHH!

BOOM

-"Ooooow" Jannet se palmeó la frente sin creerlo- "¡Estuviste cerca!"- hubo conmoción total en el público, muchas exhalaciones de sorpresa- Esto parecía una especie de obra teatral pública- se dijo rodando los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Aun puedo!- había alertado el moreno cuando el general se le acercó.

-¡Bájenlo!

-¿Qué diablos ah pasado? Pero si casi lo logra- apunto un joven impresionado.

Cuando Eren estuvo por morir de la angustia en el suelo, el general pidió a uno de los reclutas que intercambiara su cinturón con el suyo. Minutos más tarde, Jeager fue realmente capaz de poder mantenerse suspendido en el aire.

-El equipo estaba defectuosos, las partes metálicas se habían oxidado, por esa razón no podías mantenerte suspendido.

-Oh, maldita sea. A este chico le persigue la mala suerte- dijo Jannet.

-Y no quieren gastar dinero en reparar equipos- le susurro Conny. A lo lejos se escuchó al general toser.

-¿Y con estos descuidos piensan mandarnos a matar Titanes?- se exaltó la castaña - ¿A quien debo demandar?- otros _coff coff_ interrumpiendo.

-Ya se ha solucionado el problema, elévenlo de nuevo- mandó el general, ahora con el nuevo cinturón. En pocos minutos el ojiverde logró mantenerse en posición sin balancearse ni mucho menos lograr caerse- Eren Jeager has completado el entrenamiento con éxito.

El moreno gritó de felicidad y todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Este chico había estado entrenando un día entero con un cinturón defectuoso, debió de ser todo un dolor en el trasero pero definitivamente lo había logrado.


	4. Capitulo 3

_Aprendiendo a manejar de nuevo esto... olvido como dejar bien los espacios, lineas, etc -.-U Ya, debe de ser algo super simple pero me olvido siempre de algo xd_

_Te agradezco arioso-chan1999 ! Que bueno que te gustara! :D n_n la verdad es que, si Jannet me salio un poco infantil, así hace más divertidas las cosas. Gracias por tu Review! ( n_n)/_

* * *

-¡WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!

Las cuerdas se dispararon a gran velocidad y el par de ganchos se sujetaos en el grueso tronco de un árbol, luego se desprendían para continuar con el siguiente. El cuerpo de la joven de ojos azul cielo brillaba de excitación. Sus cabellos castaños bailaban en el viento con su chaqueta de la legión flameando por la gran velocidad.

-¡Esto es increíble!-sonrío ampliamente y rió con fuerza- ¡Es muy divertidooooo! –Estiró los brazos al aire- ¡Hey Jean! ¡Mira esto!

Cerró los ojos y de un impulso dio un giro de 360°. Lo había practicado viendo a otros reclutas hace un momento. La sensación era pura adrenalina y euforia.

-¡No vayas tan rápido! ¡Vas a chocar con algún árbol!- le gritó Jean a sus espadas. Andaba muy por detrás suyo como para escucharlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No te escucho!- le grito volteando de reojo por segundos, no quería chocar con un árbol por distraerse.

-¡Estas usando mucho gas!

-¡¿Qué?!

El castaño se palmeo la frente- ¡Que mires para donde..¡JANNET!- señaló hacia delante.

-AYEEEEE!-

Volteándose a su derecha vio llegar a toda velocidad un joven pequeño de ojos azules que gritaba de horror, se había interpuesto en su camino y no podía parar su equipo. Antes de poder reaccionar chocaron.

-Ahh!- gritaron ambos cayendo al suelo. Dieron vueltas en el aire sin control con los ojos como remolinos.

-¡Kaaami-saaama!- gritó Jannet desesperada, Jean vino volando y la atrapó antes de que pudiera chocar con el suelo. El otro joven rubio pudo recuperar el control a tiempo y aterrizó con ayuda de su equipo.

-Te dije que no fueras tan rápido- le regaño el castaño enojado, la joven lo miró avergonzada, masajeándose el brazo que se golpeó- No te escuché, en serio- miró al chico que había chocado, había caído con el trasero al suelo- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Juro por Kami que no te vi!- se le acerco y le hizo una reverencia. El rubio la miró sorprendido y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-No, perdóname a mí. Fue mi culpa, perdí el control y me fui de costado- dijo avergonzado, Jannet le ofreció una mano para levantarlo del suelo, este acepto agradecido.

-Fue descuido de los dos…eh…um…-titubeó, lo había visto antes pero no sabia como se llamaba.

-Armin, mi nombre es Armin- se presentó cortésmente el rubio.

-¡Armin! Mi nombre es Jannet-le dio una exagerada reverencia que hizo retroceder el muchacho.

-Jannet deja de hacer el ridículo- le regaño Jean exasperado- tenemos que continuar antes de que nos alcance el general y nos mate.

-Esta bien, no te enojes- infló los cachetes haciéndose la enojada.

-¡Hey! ¡Armin!-Grito el ojiverde al verlo en el suelo. Disparó los ganchos a un árbol cercano y aterrizo- ¿Estas bien? Te vi caer hace un momento- pregunto preocupado su amigo. Se había acercado a su lado y miró a los otros dos acompañantes. Jean gruñó por lo bajo y Jannet lo escuchó.

-Estoy bien Eren, aún no controlo bien los ganchos, debí sujetarme de alguna rama quebradiza- le explicó el rubio, suspiró- también golpee a esta chica, se llama Jannet…lo siento mucho sigo sintiéndome culpable… ah y ya conoces a Jean- El ultimo mencionado fulminó al ojiverde que le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-Deja de disculparte Armin, a cualquiera le puede pasar- le dijo despreocupadamente la castaña, sintiéndose nerviosa por los rayos que lanzaban los ojos de ambos chicos-"Esto es muy incómodo mejor salgamos de aquí"- Um… Eren ¿Verdad? -El moreno dejó de fulminar al castaño, miró curioso a la joven y asintió- Bien, ya que nos conocemos más. ¿Que les parece si hacemos una carrera antes de que venga el general y nos cote la garganta?

_-Es una buena idea Knox, tal vez lo haga ahora mismo_- dijo una voz de ultratumba a sus espaldas.

Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda-"Uh-Oh"

Volteó la cabeza lentamente, una especie de energía oscura rodeaba al general, los chicos se estremecieron con la garganta anudada- "Creo que nos atraparon"-Señor… - dijo la joven asustada.

-Cállate- le cortó este enfurecido, la chica se atragantó con su saliva- Ustedes, grupo de cabeza huecas ¿Qué están esperando?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡VAYAN A PRACTICAR MANGA DE MOCOSOS BUENOS PARA NADA O LOS MANDO A FREGAR LOS PLATOS POR EL RESTO DEL DE SUS VIDAS!

- ¡Señor, Si señor!- gritaron todos al unísono espantados, en menos de tres segundos salieron disparados con los equipos tridimensionales.


	5. Capitulo 4

2 años después.

La lluvia, amaba la lluvia, pero correr debajo de ella chapoteando barro y cargando con mochilas pesadas no le hacia gracia, ni una pizca. No podría ser peor, no con el general Keith gritándote en el oído lo inútil que eres y que terminarías como papilla para Titán.

Jannet corría con el rostro encapuchado. Su flequillo mojado le cubría mitad de su rostro, lo tenia pegado en la cara. Respiraba pesadamente con ojos entrecerrados y cara de puro fastidio.

Keith cabalgando de lo más comodo en su silla escupía insultos al pobre Armin que parecía a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento. Jannet estaba justo detrás de él y de Reiner.

-¡Si se tratara de una verdadera misión ya serias alimento de Titán! – gritó mordazmente y tomó delantera de otros cadetes. El rubio continuó afligido dando lo que podía.

-¡No lo escuches Armin! ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!- le dijo la castaña a falta de aire. Quería animarlo, estaba en peor condición que en la de él. Se había atrasado unos cuantos pasos, un pie se le hundió en el lodo y las piernas le les enredó. Estuvo por caerse al charco, si no fuera por un brazo que la sujetó y tironeó de ella- Gracias Reiner- le dijo agitada.

-Ten más cuidado, recuerda que estamos siendo calificados con esta prueba.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Reiner… ¿Podrías quedarte adelante? Me cubres de la lluvia- dijo subiéndose la capucha de nuevo. Antes de querer contestarle a la entupida petición estaba discutiendo con Armin. Luego vio como le quitó la mochila y se la puso en su hombro-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no eres así de solidario conmigo?

Armin volvió coger su mochila del hombro de Reiner y corrió más rápido adelantándosele. Jannet intentó hacer lo mismo, no quería quedarse última. El joven rubio tenía una aptitud admirable, por el hecho de no poseer un gran potencial físico hacía lo que podía.

-Ahh..ah... agg.. Chicos… Esperen…Espérenme…- estiró una mano como intentando alcanzarlos con ella-No me dejen atrás.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Jannet? Vas a terminar ahogándote en el lodo- se burlo Jean, que pareciera que no tuviera ningún inconveniente.

-Cállate…tú…- lo miró con cansancio- A ver. Adelántate si puedes.

-Como quieras- le torció una sonrisa y corrió por delante de ella, obviamente ganándole.

-¡Espera! ¡No me dejes sola!- saltó a su espalda, agarrándose de su cuello y asfixiándolo.

-¡Hey! ¡Bájate!- gritó Jean sorprendido y fastidiado- ¡Nos vamos a caer!

-¡No seas malo! Solo llévame unos cuantos metros.

-¡Estas pesada! ¡Que te bajes!- dijo tratando de mantener el equilibrio, se le estaba hundiendo la piernas en el barro.

-¿Me estas diciendo GORDA?

-¡Cadete Kirschtein! Llevar a caballito a su compañera no es conveniente si huyen de un Titán- dijo este con una vena hinchada.

-Claro, debería arrojarla y seguir huyendo- concluyó el castaño sin aire.

-¡Que dices! ¡Eso fue muy cruel!- gritó ofendida Jannet. Tironeó de los cabellos del muchacho con enfado. Jean se quejó eh intentó quitarse la chica de encima, pero en su pelea terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo-Auch…- Jean la fulminó con la mirada, antes de cualquier reprenda les cubrió una sombra venenosa.

-Ustedes dos…- es miro peligrosamente Keith, no parecía muy contento- Más bien Knox…

-¿Yo?- se pregunto asustada la joven. La había cagado.

* * *

Ahora se encontraban en un bosque. Obviamente dentro de las murallas, para mal de Jannet. Ni siquiera le gustaban los bosques dentro las murallas.

Varias figuras gigantes fueron colocadas en diferentes zonas de aquel bosque, conviviéndose en objetivos para ellos. Era una especia de simulación de titanes, en los cuellos de estos muñecos había un blanco que debían de cortar con sus espadas.

Mikasa se encargó de cortar limpiamente a cada uno de los objetivos con precisión a una gran velocidad. Era realmente sorprendente. Hasta el general, que miraba seriamente cada uno de sus movimientos se veía absorto.

Jean tampoco lo hacia nada mal, dominaba el equipo de maniobras con una gran agilidad. Jannet vio sus movimientos, los estudió detenidamente. Estuvo observando a cada uno de los cadetes utilizar diferentes tipos de ataque y estrategias, diferentes movimientos y blandimientos de espadas.

-¡Allí voy!- gritó con euforia y se lanzó al ataque.

Voló velozmente, sin utilizar demasiado gas y posicionó sus espadas. De un solo tajo, cortó el cuello de uno de los blancos, fue un corte profundo y rápido- ¡Eso es!

-¡Muy bien Jannet!- apareció Conny a su lado- ¡Buen movimiento!

-¡Gracias Conny! ¿Vamos por los demás? – propuso sonriente.

-Claro, hagamos una carrera ¿Te parece?

-Eso suena aún mejor- rió divertida la castaña.

-¡Entonces comencemos ya!

Ambos expulsaron grandes chorros de gas. Volando a una gran velocidad, movieron sus cuchillas y las hicieron bailar en el aire. El sonido del metal blandiéndose se escuchó por todo el bosque sin parar, los destellos de luz del metal resplandecían debajo de los haces de del sol. Estas escenas se repetían por todo el bosque,

Aun que pareciera que estuvieran a la par, podía notarse la diferencia a grandes rasgos. Jannet era mucho más ágil en los cortes, también dominaba mucho mejor el equipo de maniobras. El general los observaba a ambos mientras anotaba en su libreta.

_Jannet Knox. Posee una notable habilidad de aprendizaje e imitación prodigio de movimientos nunca antes practicados. También posee una gran agilidad acrobática. Su carácter puede llegar a ser un problema de concentración para futuras misiones._

* * *

Jannet corrió durante 2 horas, estaba cansada y se sentía deshidratada, aun le faltaba una hora mas. Otro castigo de parte del general por haberse tardado 5 minutos para el entrenamiento por la tarde ¿Cómo era eso posible? Como si ese hombre nunca se hubiera retrasado en nada en su vida.

Esa tarde había estado hablando con Armin y Eren, a Jean le había perdido el rastro, quizás no quería estar cerca de ellos, en especial por el ojiverde. No entendía por que razón lo odiaba tanto. Eren le caía bien, era una persona buena y había notado su gran determinación por querer salvar a la humanidad de los Titanes, le pareció algo admirable. Armin era algo tímido e inseguro a primera vista, pero al conocerlo más se habría dado cuenta que era un chico de gran corazón y con tanto valor y determinación como su amigo Eren. Había conocido también su historia, sobre su pasado y lo que sufrieron, la razón por la que querían entrar a la milicia, lo entendía. Mikasa había sido más reservada, no había hablado casi nada. Le había parecido muy linda y misteriosa, desearía poder hablar con ella en algún otro momento cuando tuvieran mayor confianza.

Hacía mucho calo, el sol estaba algo fuerte y le corría sudor de la frente. Para el clima estaba preparada, claro, con su traje militar, las largas botas, y el endemoniado chaleco la estaba asfixiando. Podría haberse puesto otras ropas más ligeras, pero si no fuera por el general que la mando inmediatamente a correr…. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de esfuerzo y más por el entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo, de más joven solía correr por las afueras de su hogar en el campo. Como añoraba ese pasatiempo, estar en el campo, su hogar…

-"No te distraigas, así nunca terminarás con el maldito castigo"

Una hora más tarde se sintió rendida. Respiraba pesadamente y tosía por la sequedad de su garganta. Odiaba este clima, no le ayudaba en nada, ahora estaba toda sudada. Se quitó el chaleco y fue a sentarse en los escalones de una de las casas de madera. Estiró los músculos y respiró hondo varias veces.

-Te ves como si pudieras correr otras tres horas- le comentó sarcásticamente un rubio corpulento, que estaba parado a sus espadas con una toalla en el hombro. Pareciera que acabara de bañarse luego de su entrenamiento. Llevaba una malditamente refrescante botella de agua fría. Tragó seco.

-Hola Reiner. En realidad, si. Aun puedo seguir pero me estoy insolando ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Ya te has refrescado?- le comento con envidia la castaña limpiándose el sudor de la frente- como desearía darme una ducha en este momento… y muero de sed.

-Toma- el muchacho le extendió su botella de agua mineral. Esa GRANDIOSA botella de agua fresca.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias!- gritó emocionada la joven, tomó el embase y lo bebió todo de un solo trago largo. El agua, en ocasiones de extrema sed, sabía como una de las mayores delicias que podía existir. Vació la botella y la exprimió- Uff… Me siento mucho mejor- dijo sonriendo, como si nunca hubiera corrido esas tres horas.

-No me lo agradezcas. Vine precisamente a traértela, casi todo el tiempo te mandan a correr, así que ya es de costumbre- con una mano desordenó en pelo de la castaña.

-¡Mi pelo no! Ya soy un desastre, no me empeores- gruñó intentando detener la mano pesada del rubio que le desmarañaba las mechas, lo que era algo imposible aún para ella, Reiner era un tipo con una fuerza inhumana.

-No exageres, no eres un desastre- la dejó libre. Rió al ver el entreveo de pelos que había dejado de su pelo- aun así te ves adorable.

-¡No te rías! – se peinó la cabellera con los dedos intentando reparar el desastre, Reiner le dio otro coscorrón- ¡Detente!

-Iré a cambiarme, será mejor que te vayas a bañar antes de que comiences a apestar como Titán sudado- dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose a su cabaña, dejando a Jannet de cara de enojo.

-¡Yo no apesto como Titán sudado!..."Un momento… ¿Los Titanes sudan?" Ahora se quedó con la intriga. Maldito Reiner, se bebió la botella hasta el fondo.

-¡KNOX!-

-¡Pfffff!- escupió el agua a chorros. El gritó casi le dio un infarto. Justo delante de ella tenía a Shadis, que ahora estaba empapado del escupitajo que le había dado- ¡Uhg! – se le callo la botella del susto.

-…- mirada mortal. Si, con esa mirada podía matar un ejército de Titanes.

-Lo siento mucho general, me ha asustado…je,je…je… - rió con nerviosismo- Por cierto, ya terminé con las vueltas… creo que-

-Ya veo- le cortó sin dejar de asesinarla con la mirada. Se le había hinchado una vena en la frente- Knox, mañana por la mañana vas a correr otras 3 horas para que aprendas a no retrasarte ¿Entendido?

-E-eh… pero si yo-

-¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-

-¡¿S-si?! ¡Si, señor!- lo saludó militarmente. Keith aún no se iba, parecía tener algo pendiente aún.

Se aclaró la garganta ahora más serio y calmado-No te creas que con correr te vas a salvar del entrenamiento. Llamaré a un cadete para que pelee contigo, no me importa si se encuentra cansado o lo que sea, será tu culpa que no pueda irse a ducharse ni dormir, y por cierto estaré observándolos.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito!" Señor…

-¿Vas a desobedecer alguna de mis ordenes? No te quiero escuchar una sola queja o te castigaré más severamente.

-De acuerdo…

-¡¿Que dijiste?!

-¡Quiero decir! ¡Si, señor!- le temblaron los brazos de los nervios.

-Muy bien… Quiero verte en 15 minutos en el campo de pelea. Se alejó. Jannet se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y sus piró.

-Mierda…

¿Por qué le hacían las cosas más difíciles? Dios, odiaba a Keith, algún día cuando llegara a un rango como el de él le daría una buena patada en el trasero y lo haría agonizar como lo hace con ella. En 15 minutos, ni más ni menos, estuvo en campo de entrenamiento. Al llegar se sorprendió de encontrar a Keith con… ¿Annie?


	6. Chapter 5

_Estuve queriendo escribir esto hace bastantes días pero siempre se me pone algo en el medio que hace que me distraiga y pierda el hilo de la historia. Odio cuando ocurre eso, pero bueno, siempre estará el deber por delante y luego los placeres. Por lo menos ya he terminado con la escuela. Adiós secundaria, bienvenida Universidad._

_Gracias por los Reviews, es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, lo hago porque me gusta mucho y me ayuda a alejarme un poco de la realidad cuando quiero despegar del suelo que me clava espinas y astillas en momentos de tensión._

_¡Gracias **Atzuko-san** /( n_n)/ ¡! Me alegra que leas mi fanfic, una reverencia de mi parte._

* * *

Ambas permanecieron en un silencio sereno, observándose mutuamente. Una joven de estatura baja, rubia y ojos azules intensos se encontraba en compañía del general. Conocía a esa chica, en los entrenamientos la había visto tumbar al suelo a Reiner y a Eren, evidentemente poseía mucha fuerza y destreza, aunque no participada muy a menudo de los entrenamientos no muchos habían podido apreciar su potencia.

Por la expresión que tenía parecía no estar muy contenta siendo traída por Keith. Los ojos cansados y aburridos de Annie viajaron de pies a cabeza del cuerpo de la castaña en un gesto burlón, rebajándola. Ladeó la cabeza a un costado para mirarla con curiosidad en una posición en donde la veía de un ángulo mejor- ¿Se supone que una cerda campesina como tú sabe pelear? Me gustaría ver eso.

-Que haya vivido en el campo no quiere decir que no haya aprendido a pelear- le contestó sin molestarse por el comentario. El proceder de Jannet era algo que no se notaba a simple vista. Le había sorprendido el buen ojo de Annie, nadie le había preguntado de que distrito venía ni que parecía ser de tal lado, no se notaba mucho en sus rasgos, solo parecía igual que el montón.

La rubia ni siquiera se inmuto en responderle, le dio una mirada de soslayo. Keith tosió llamando la atención de las jóvenes.

- Knox, estas en frente de Annie Leonhardt. Para informarte de la razón de tu enfrentamiento con ella se debe a que la señorita Leonhart DE NUEVO se ha escapado del entrenamiento- exclamó irritado.

-Un gusto en conocerte, Annie.

-Tch, no quieras hacerte la amigable conmigo.

-No te preocupes. No me molestare en intentarlo.

Keith interpuesto entre ambas cortó la conversación, se palpo las sienes y murmuro algo sobre el atropellante carácter de las mujeres- Vamos a terminar con la presentación. Como castigo por la falta que cometieron ambas, ya relacionándose a su carente preocupación por el entrenamiento de hoy, van a enfrentarse en una lucha. Quiero verlas pelear, sin trucos sucios. No quiero ver el uso de ningún arma blanca o de fuego. Si se da el caso, las sacaré del maldito Distrito y las enviaré de nuevo a sus pocilgas de hogar.

En medio de la explicación de Shadis, por la barandilla de una de las cabañas estaban apoyados Jean y Marco, observando con curiosidad tal encuentro inesperado por parte de ambas chicas.

-¿Qué esta haciendo Jannet con Annie allí?- pregunto preocupado Marco, temiendo por su amiga.

-Parece que las van a enfrentar- comentó Jean de brazos cruzados. Mikasa, Eren y Armin aparecieron al lado de ellos, también sorprendidos por la escena-¡M-Mikasa!

-¡No! ¡Espera! -gritó Eren sujetando la barandilla con fuerza- ¿Es en serio?- hizo una mueca de susto al ver la rubia.

-Pues, a mi me parece que si- dijo Armin mordiéndose las uñas de las manos- ¡Pobre Jannet!

-Ella sabrá defenderse bien- dijo Mikasa por lo bajo- Confíen en ella.

-¡Mikasa tiene razón! No hay de que preocuparse- soltó Jean observando nerviosamente- Creo...

-Prepárense… -Advirtió Keith, apartándose del lugar- Hasta que yo lo decida, será suficiente y pararé esta pelea... Pueden comenzar cuando deseen.

En otro momento de silencio y miradas, ambas chicas se pusieron en posición de pelea. Observándose atentamente y esperando por quien comenzara primero a atacar. Jannet calculando que sería lo mejor para hacer, esperó la llegada de su contrincante.

Annie cambió de defensa a ataque, se dirigió a toda velocidad y lanzó varios puños a Jannet que primero los esquivó y luego por no retroceder demasiado los bloqueó cubriéndose con los brazos. Desarmó un derechazo de la rubia desviándolo de un golpe y lanzó un puñetazo justo en dirección al rostro. El golpe fue detenido con la mano de Annie, que luego dio una patada con su pierna izquierda, pero fue detenida con la mano de Jannet. Esta última giró hacia adentro y la golpeó con la derecha la mandíbula. La rubia, sin vacilar luego del golpe la tomó del brazo con la que fue golpeada para lanzarla al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Jannet vio al mundo dar vueltas y su espalda golpeó el duro suelo. Todo el aire se le fue de los pulmones.

-"Mierda"

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Annie burlonamente mirándola desde arriba con superioridad.

-No te apresures tanto-dijo intentando recuperar el aliento- Aún esta empezando el juego- De un salto ágil se reincorporó para recuperarse y rearmar su defensa. Le dolían las costillas un infierno, la maldijo de mil maneras mentalmente.

Jannet volvió a la carga propinando velozmente una salva de puñetazos y la rubia los evitaba con una aparente facilidad como un animal veloz. En un par de segundos se inclinó para lanzar otro potente derechazo que rebotó en la barbilla de la rubia. Este movimiento arrancó una exclamación ahogada de la "inesperada" multitud que se había formado a su alrededor. Jannet prosiguió con otra rápida combinación de golpes mientras se escuchaban los gritos de aliento de los espectadores.

-¡Diantres, son rápidas!- exclamó Conny apareciendo entre los chicos.

Annie, agachándose mucho, entró por debajo de la guardia de Jannet y le lanzó un golpe a la mandíbula, un gancho que le hizo sangrar la boca, pero esta no dudo en tomar la revancha y le dio de lleno un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Vamos Jannet! ¡Tu puedes!- dijo Armin, dándole ánimos a su amiga.

A Annie se le combaron las rodillas y retrocedió tambaleándose, escupiendo con furia sangre por la boca, pero volvió frenéticamente con otra sarda de golpes, ya perdiendo parte de su compostura. Algunos de los golpes dieron en la boca a Jannet y la hicieron retroceder, pero aprovechando la distancia tomó posición y atacó a la caja torácica y el estómago de Annie, luego esquivando un golpe se agachó y de una patada intentó derribar las piernas de su contrincante, que de un saltó la esquivó.

-Parece que lo campesinos enseñan pelear bien a su ganado- comentó Annie con el seño fruncido, le recorrió una gota de sudor por la frente que fue límpida rápidamente.

-Ja-ja que simpática- le dijo de lo más tranquila la castaña, sonriendo se limpió la sangre de la boca con el puño- Tú tampoco te mueves nada mal-El sudor le había inundado el rostro y espalda. Tenia manchas de sangre en la ropa y por la boca. Suponía que su cara tampoco debía de lucir muy bien, la sentía hinchada y posiblemente estaba amoratada. Annie se veía igual de desastrosa que ella, aunque pretendía mantener mayor compostura, pero no podía disimular la agitación con su respiración entrecortada.

Antes de que Annie pudiera reaccionar, una patada llegó a toda velocidad hacia su rostro, dándole justo debajo de la barbilla. Su cabeza se volteó hacia atrás bruscamente, perdiendo la compostura y retrocediendo atontada. Jannet rió, su pierna estirada completamente se flexionó con cuidado pero manteniéndola arriba, levantó los brazos en hacia arriba como alas resultando en una figura de un ave.

-Wuaaa!-gritó frunciendo el ceño, tratando de mantener el equilibro- ¡este movimiento me lo aprendí de Sasha!

El general se palmeó la cara sonoramente, tratando de esconder su vergüenza. Todos los observantes miraron atónitos, con la boca y ojos bien abiertos, por el contrario de Eren, Reiner y Conny que se reían a carcajadas. Reiner no sabía si tirarse al suelo y rodar o echarse contra la pared. Sasha que apareció de la nada comía una patata recién robada y miraba sin entender mucho de la situación.

-No tiene caso- Comentó Mikasa que era la única seria de entre todos.

Annie que tenia un aura oscura y sus ojos estaban como dos posos oscuros sin fondo, miró a la chica con odio.

-No tiene sentido…- dijo con voz venenosa- Esto es ridículo… Ni siquiera estamos haciéndolo en serio.

-Pues vale, si quieres dejar de jugar hagamoslo ahora- sin dudar otro segundo más también se lanzó al ataque.

Cuando Annie se acercó a la castaña le lanzó una patada al estómago desestabilizándola e intentó golpearla en el rostro que fue cubierto velozmente por Jannet con su puño. La rubia intento volverla a atacar con un rodillazo dirigido al estomago, Jannet aprovechó y tomó la pierna enganchando su brazo con esta, la levantó dejándola en su axila bien sujeta, utilizando su pierna izquierda pateó la que le quedaba a Annie, como resultado haciéndola volar por el aire. Annie cayó de espaldas al suelo con un fortísimo golpe sordo.

Todos exclamaron un "OHHH" con expresiones de dolor.

-¿Y que te pareció este? Lo aprendí hace poco también, creo que me a salido igual ¿No crees?- la provocó Jannet mirado como se incorporaba Annie echa una furia.

-¡Cállate!

La pelea continúo a este nivel por varios minutos. Puñetazos iban y venían, dando en todas partes del cuerpo, pero ninguna retrocedía hasta el momento. Los espectadores observaban boquiabiertos, todos nerviosos, ansiosos por ver un momento de debilidad. Keith mantenía la compostura, con los brazos cruzados aparentaba seriedad, aunque viéndolo mas detenidamente se veía una chispa de sorpresa en sus ojos por la sorprendente agilidad y resistencia de ambas chicas. En años de su vida había visto a dos mujeres pelear con tal brutalidad.

Ya llegando al extremo, ambas habían acabado agotadas. Jannet en el suelo arrodillada tomándose del estómago con un brazo y un ojo cerrado por lo magullado que estaba, Annie encorvada con los brazos apoyados en ambas piernas intentando recuperar el aire.

-¡Es suficiente!- gritó el General deteniendo la pelea- ¡Ya pueden parar! Lo han hecho muy bien… muy bien- Keith intento encontrar palabras para expresar lo que tenia en mente, aunque solo le vino una sola a la cabeza- Excelente.

-¿Ya puedo irme de aquí?- preguntó Annie con cansancio y amargura, miró a Keith de reojo de manera casi amenazante. Sin esperar respuesta se incorporó y se largó del lugar, no sin antes dirigir otra mirada a Jannet. Estaba con ambos brazos por detrás de la espalda y la cabeza inclinada en un hombro, parecía a punto de desmayarse., la rodearon sus amigos, que la alentaban, felicitaban y le desordenaban el pelo-Tch, basuras- dijo por último y se fue

-¿Que? ¿No hay tregua? ¿Amigas?...- dijo Jannet con somnolencia estando por caerse al suelo. Armin la sujetó por detrás.

-¡Eso fue increíble Jannet! Nunca me imagine que pelearas así!- le dijo Conny entusiasmado, gritándole en el oído y aturdiéndola.

-No te ves muy bien. Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería- comentó Eren viendo con disgusto el resultado de la pelea en el cuerpo y rostro de la joven.

-¿Tan asquerosa me veo? –dijo con pena la castaña, intentando incorporarse. Reiner la tomó en brazos asustándola y tomándola desprevenida- ¡¿P-pero que haces?! ¡Suéltame!

-Cállate, no vas a poder caminar con este estado- contesto el rubio esquivándole algunos puñetazos de la castaña- O esperas que te llevemos a rastras entre todos.

-¡No se! ¡Pero es raro! – Su expresión de susto le dio riza- ¿Qué?

-Te ves terrible.

-Oh, cállate.

Keith se les acercó, aun mirando seriamente. Este hombre pareciera que tuviera solo dos expresiones- Estuviste bastante bien Knox, no me esperaba menos de ti.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida, no se había imaginado que al general le hubiera gustado su pelea- G-gracias general...

- No te metas en problemas la próxima vez Knox. Te estoy vigilando- le dio una mirada indescifrable, no sabia si de advertencia o por el hecho de estar en brazos de Reiner, que a este último ni parecía importarle.

-Si señor- lo saludo, y luego vio en silencio como Keith se alejaba- Rei... llévame a la enfermería antes de que todos piensen mal.

-Si tanto te molesta puedo quedarme así todo el resto del día- le contesto con calma, burlonamente.

-¿Prefieres dejarme morir en tus brazos, desangrada, con infecciones y en una agonía lenta y dolorosa?- le contesto con cara de póquer.

-Oye, tampoco estas tan mal, son solo algunos golpes... – le corrió el flequillo para vele mejor la cara- Eh... Mmm...Bueno no algunos pero no te cotaron por la mitad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que le caí bien?- no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿Rei?

-Ejem... bueno- se aclaró la garganta- Mira Jan... no creo que le caigas del todo bien a Annie, pero no creo que quiera asesinarte.

-Oh, eso me reconforta- suspiró- creo que me gané una enemiga.

-No lo tomes a esa manera, pero debo advertirte que tengas cuidado con no toparte con ella.

-Al demonio- gruñó Jannet cerrando los ojos.

-¡Jaaaan!... ¡Te ves como toda una princesa!- canturreo Conny observando como la cargaban hasta la enfermería- ¡Una princesa morada!

-_¡Callate!_


	7. Capitulo 6

¡Siguiente Capítulo!

Oh dios! He estado escribiendo este capítulo mientras la gente saqueaba los negocios y hacían desastre en la ciudad. Que desastre que es Argentina en este momento espero que pase rápido y se termine todo esto. Escribir me ayuda a pasar el tiempo mientras me encierro en mi casa u_u desearía que vengan los de la Legión y se deshagan de todos esos ladrones XD Por lo menos me gustaría tener una de esas cuchillas para defenderme por si acaso T_T

**Atzuko-san!** No te pierdas el colegio! jajaj! :3 Por supuesto que voy a leer tu Fanfic! Tratándose de hacer sufrir a Rivaille es todo un placer MUAJAJAJJAJA... :D Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, me alegra mucho n_n la mía no es muy buena ni interesante, por lo que veo por los pocos reviews n_nu jajajaj pero no es de preocupación para mí, lo tomo más como pasatiempo que por cualquier otra razón. Saludos!

* * *

-¡Las manos hacia los corazones!

-¡Hai!

Es la noche de la ceremonia de graduación. Doscientos dieciocho jóvenes graduados saludaban al General Keith, que se encontraba en frente de todos y daba el discurso.

-Esta noche, para los graduados aquí se les abrirá tres caminos posibles – explicó Keith observando de punta a punta todos los rostros de los soldados- Su primera opción es la de ser parte de la Guardia del pueblo defendiendo las ciudades en el interior de las murallas... Pueden formar parte de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, arriesgar sus vidas luchando contra los Titanes y pueden unirse a las Brigadas de Gendarmería que sirven al Rey y mantener el Orden.

Diez soldados, que estaban formando filas a parte de los demás, fueron los seleccionados para tener la oportunidad de entrar en Gendarmería. Jannet estuvo feliz de encontrar a sus amigos formar parte de ese grupo, desgraciadamente ella no pudo entrar con ellos. En un corto vistazo que dio, se encontró con la mirada burlona de Annie, que hace un momento estaba seria, pero al encontrarse ambos orbes azules entre sí no pudo evitar dar una media sonrisa de superioridad.

-"¡Que despreciable!"- pensó la castaña evadiendo la intensa mirada de la rubia.

-Los siguientes graduados ya antes nombrados tienen el mérito de formar parte de Gendarmería- dijo Keith señalando a los soldados que daban el saludo en frente a la multitud. Se veían tan esplendidos y relucientes que Jannet no pudo reprimirse.

-¡Woohoo!- aplaudido y silbó la castaña ente la multitud- ¡Así se hace chicos!

Todos se voltearon a mirarla, los diez del frente se le derramaron una gota en la frente.

-¡KNOX!- gritó Keith con la vena hinchada- ¡GUARDA SILENCIO!

-¡..! – se encogió la chica en su lugar. Armin y Eren la miraron consternados, Jean se aguantaba la risa.

Esa misma noche de graduación todos festejaron en las cabañas, rieron, se felicitaron y bromearon toda la noche. A excepción de Jean que se encontraba en una mesa mirando con rencor a Eren. Jannet se sentó junto a él, suspirando y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

-Ese maldito ¿Como puede ser que esté un nivel más bajo que él?- siseó el castaño con resentimiento, bebió con amargura de su jarra- Ese imbécil no tiene nada de especial, solo le tienen lástima por hacerse el niño fuerte ¡Ja! Soy muchísimo mejor que él en maniobras 3D ¡Maldición!- golpeó con fuerza la jarra contra la mesa, sin siquiera importarle si la destrozaba. El golpe retumbó en la madera, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-No se de que te quejas. Yo ni siquiera he entrado- dijo con tristeza, posando su cabeza en su mano y mirando a los chicos festejar con ánimo.

Jean dejó su expresión de bronca para mirarla con lástima- ¿De que te lamentas Jan? Acaso quieras ser parte de la policía Militar?

-No, no es eso- dijo rascándose la mejilla y ojeando a sus amigo- Es solo que, bueno es solo que suponiendo que estando entre los mejores entrarán a la policía Militar, como tú- señaló al sonriente Jean- solo esperaba que todos pudiéramos ser parte de la misma división.

-Ah, vamos Jan. Podrás vernos en cualquier momento aunque no seamos del mismo bando- le explicó el castaño dejando de lado su rabieta por el ojiverde- ¿No lo crees? Ser parte de las Patrullas Estaciónales no está nada mal, es un buen cargo aún no siendo mejor que estar en Sina- Ella solo se mantuvo callada mirando a otro punto fijo sin prestarle mucha atención, absorta en sus pensamientos- Vamos brindemos por nuestra graduación- le palmeó el hombro a la chica con un intento de animarla y luego le sirvió un poco de agua de su jarra.

-Está bien.

-¿No vas a unirte a la Policía Militar? ¡Pero si estás entre los diez mejores Eren!- le dijo uno de los chicos que estaba en la ronda.

-Eso lo he decidido hace tiempo... No entrene aquí para vivir en tranquilidad en el interior de las murallas- dijo con decisión el chico, enfrentando a todos con una miada decidida- Entre a este lugar para matar Titanes.

El otro joven se quedó boquiabierto, creyendo que lo que le decía era una especie de chiste malo, pero por las palabras del ojiverde quedó anonadado- ¡Pero no puedes ganar!

El bullicio de la sala cesó de inmediato. Todos voltearon a ver a ambos jóvenes que discutían. Jannet que bebía de su vaso sin voltear a mirarlos, solo se mantuvo con la vista baja hacia la mesa.

-Sabes bien lo que ha ocurrido. Miles de personas fueron devoradas por esos monstruos, hemos perdido el 20% de la población... La humanidad no tiene posibilidad de ganar contra ellos...

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que todos bajaron la vista con temor pensando en lo mismo que había dicho aquel joven.

-¿Y que con eso?- Dijo de repente Eren, llamando de nuevo la atención de todos- ¿Te vas a rendir solo porque crees que no vas a ganar? Es verdad que solo hemos fracasado y porque no sabemos nada de ellos. Hemos perdido, pero el conocimiento que obtenemos gracias a esas batallas puede ser la clave para ganar... ¿Y tú desechas el progreso estratégico que se consiguió con cientos de miles de sacrificios solo para entregarte a ellos? ¡¿Es una broma?!... Yo... ¡Matare hasta el último de ellos y me librare de estos muros!

En los ojos de Eren se habían asomado lagrimas de rabia, el dolor de la ignorancia e indiferencia, el odio hacia esas bestias y el recuerdo doloroso de las muertes y destrucción de su antiguo hogar.

-Tienes razón.

Todos despertaron de su congelamiento de escuchar el discurso de Eren para voltear hacia la castaña, que ahora miraba al ojiverde con una sonrisa triste- Por lo menos yo también creo que sea así... No he pasado por lo que tuve que pasado solo para estar esperando de brazos cruzados a que destruyan la muralla Rose y ¿Entonces que?

-Jannet- susurro Eren, sorprendido por lo que decía su amiga.

-Cuando llegue ese momento ¿Que haremos? ¿Pelear hasta que no quede ninguno de nosotros? ¿Es mejor quedarse de brazos cruzados aguardando detrás de una pared que ir a buscar allí a fuera el origen de todo esto y encontrar alguna posible solución? Pues yo creo que lo correcto es por lo menos intentarlo, aunque signifique morir haciéndolo... Es por eso que yo también quiero unirme a las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

Otro largo silencio, ahora con la diferencia de que miraban a la castaña que intercambiaba miradas con el ojiverde. Jean había quedado tan sorprendido que había estado derramando el agua de su jarra hasta mojarse los pantalones y entrar en razón. Eren sonrió ampliamente a Jannet, dándole una mirada de agradecimiento, tal vez por comprenderlo, o ser apoyado. Mikasa y Armin se miraron y sonrieron. El rubio se paró de su asiento- Yo también me uniré a las tropas de reconocimiento

Eren se consterno por esto- ¡Armin!

-Yo también me uniré a las tropas- dijo Mikasa también levantándose de su asiento. A Jean se le cayó la jarra de las manos y lanzó la silla parándose repentinamente- ¡Mikasa- san!

-¡¿Que?! ¡Esperen un segundo!- gritó alterado el ojiverde levantando los brazos y agitándolos histéricamente. Jannet rió y sonrió ampliamente, observando ahora la expresión de desconcierto total de su amigo Jean y escuchando la discusión entre el trío de amigos- Parece que no estaré lejos de ustedes después de todo...

-No puede ser Mikasa-san- se lamentó Jean tomándose de los pelos de la cabeza. Jannet lo animó dándole palmaditas en el hombro y ofreciéndole un poco más de agua, ya que este se había volcado toda en sus pantalones- Jean mejor vete a cambiar, yo te acompaño afuera- lo tironeo del brazo para llevárselo de la mesa y salieron a fuera. Llevó a su trágico amigo hasta su cabaña y lo dejó lamentarse solo en la oscuridad de la casa.

* * *

-Jannet... Jannet...

La joven dormía placidamente en su cama, enredada en las sabanas y con la cara hundida en la almohada. Anoche habían festejado hasta la madrugada ya que se lo habían permitido el general. Había estado hablando con Eren, Armin y Mikasa hasta muy tarde. Su larga conversación había consistido en la pelea entre Eren y sus dos amigos sobre su inesperada decisión sobre unirse a la legión de Reconocimiento, eso le había asustado fuertemente al ojiverde ya que había creído ser el único que debía de arriesgar su vida por sus causas. Sus amigos habían decidido seguirlo, con los mismos ideales que el ojiverde lo convencieron de que su decisión estaba hecha y que lo iban a acompañar a donde sea, aun tratándose de luchar contra los Titanes y afrontar una posible muerte. Eren agradeció a Jan por apoyarlo en aquel mentó, ganándose su confianza como amigo y compañero.

Cuando regresó a su cabaña, cayó rendida en su cama como si estuviera hecha de plomo pesado, y se durmió así tal como estaba. La almohada le había parecido tan suave y acogedora que prefirió quedarse pegada a ella toda su vida, pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por una morena que le pellizcaba la mejilla con impaciencia.

-Despierta Jannet- la zarandeó Mikasa a la castaña- ya es de día levántate.

-Umm... ¿Que hora es?- murmuró con soñolencia sin mirar a Mikasa.

-Son las 9, eres la única que está durmiendo- le contestó irritada.

-... Déjame unos cinco o diez minutos más.

-¡Vamos!- le golpeó la cabeza con irritación- La tropa de Reconocimiento está por venir a la ciudad- dijo sentándose a su lado en el colchón- ¿No recuerdas?

-... ¿La Tropa de Reconocimiento?- se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato hasta que que se levantó de la cama de golpe- ¡¿Que?!... –se tocó la melena enmarañada que tenia por cabellera- ¿Ahora?

Mikasa asintió mirando con un poco de disgusto la apariencia desalineada de la castaña- Eren y Armin te estuvieron esperando desde hace una hora. Ya se fueron para allá.

-¡¿Uh?! ¡Oh cielos!- se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa a toda prisa- ¡Que imbécil que soy! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Luego de varios minutos en los que Jannet se cambió la ropa más de una vez, por colocarse el uniforme al revés o demasiado desprolijo, salieron de los dormitorios. Caminaron a toda prisa a la ciudad, en donde se encontraba la muchedumbre de la gente en frente de las puertas de la muralla. Entre todas las personas, a un lado de la calle estaban Eren y Armin con una pareja de soldados que esperaban impacientemente. Eren al ver llegar a las dos chicas se desesperó y regañó a la castaña.

-¡Creímos que no ibas a venir! ¿Por que te tardaste tanto? – le pregunto Armin sonriendo alegre por la llegada de Jannet.

-¡Me dormí! ¡Profundamente como un tronco!- dijo rascándose la nuca con vergüenza la castaña- Lo siento chicos. Si no fuera por Mikasa hubiera seguido hasta pasado mañana.

-Tenias que ser Jannet- le reprochó el ojiverde.

-Pero llegaste a tiempo dentro de todo- le dijo Armin mirando de punta de pie entre la multitud- Creo que puedo verlos.

-¡Ya llegaron!- gritó una voz entre el público- ¡Las fuerzas principales de las Tropas de Reconocimiento!

El sonido de las la caballería se oyó acercase por las calles. En frente de esta se encontraba un hombre rubio de semblanza dura. La gente comenzó a hacer bullicio de nuevo, gritándole elogios a aquel hombre he implorándole.

-¡El comandante jefe Erwin! –gritó la misma voz de hace rato- ¡Destroce a los Titanes!

-¿Comandante Erwin?- susurro Jannet con asombro. Sintió un cosquilleo nervioso en los dedos de las manos- Me parece haberlo escuchado antes.

-Sí, es el jefe de la Legión de Reconocimiento- le dijo Armin mirando atentamente a la caravana que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Miren! ¡Es el comandante Levi! – gritó un chico que estaba en frente de ellos- ¡Dicen que él solo vale como un ejercito de 100 hombres!

Los cuatro voltearon con la boca abierta hacia donde señalaba el chico. Había un grupo de tres soldados que se acercaban a ellos. Uno de ellos era un rubio con barba y bigote, la mujer era una castaña con lentes de aspecto francesa y por último un hombre bajito, de cabello corto y negro, con expresión de fastidio puro por los gritos de la gente.

-¿Quien es Levi?- pregunto Jannet mirando a los tres - ¿Se refiere a ese?-señaló al hombre de pelo corto.

-Si, eso creo- contestó Eren que pareció desconcertado por la imagen de aquel hombre.

-No me parece muy poderoso- comentó la castaña cuando lo veía llegar hacia ellos- Tampoco parece muy amigable.

Los tres caballos comenzaron a pasar justo por delante de ellos, Eren, Armin y el esto de las personas los miraban con ojos desorbitados, Mikasa miraba con indiferencia y con su serenidad habitual, Jannet también estaba serena y no muy sorprendida pero si curiosa por observar a los integrantes de esa legión. Levi gruñó de fastidio al escuchar las obscenidades que le gritaban las mujeres y jóvenes adolescentes. Ah Jannet le dio vergüenza ajena al escuchar algunos gritos como: ¡_Oh, Capitán Levi, dame hijos! ¡Te amo Rivaille, cásate conmigo!_

_-_¡Ugr! ¡No saben comportarse!-dijo la castaña palmeándose el rostro del disgusto. Levi que pasó justo de lado de ella la miró.

-"¡Ah, mierda! Me está mirando!"- abrió los ojos como plato. No se había previsto esto, su mirada penetrante y fría le puso los pelos de punta- "¡Ese tío da miedo!"

Este la observo desde arriba por unos segundos con una mirada de aburrimiento y desinterés total, susurró algo por lo bajó que no logró escuchar por los gritos de la gente y continuó pasándolos.

-¿Que? ¿Que ha dicho? – Preguntó Jannet sintiéndose algo desorbitada por la intensa mirada de Levi y los gritos de la multitud- ¡No le he escuchado!- miró a los otros tres de sus amigos.

-No lo sé ¿Te estaba hablando a tí?- dijo Eren arqueando una ceja- Eso pareció.

-¡¿Como?! – gritó la castaña desconcertada.

-Yo tampoco lo escuché pero me pareció que dijera "Baka"


	8. Capitulo 7

Carmen Gracias por seguirme! :) jajajajajaj todas las admiradoras de Rivaille quieren tener un hijo con él XD pobre de el al ser acosado así, me alegro de que te gusta el fanfic me inspira a seguir escribiendo :D

Atzuko-san Te entiendo amiga, ami también me obligan a participar de esos festejos cuando soy atea y no tengo por que estar dando el gusto a nadie.. familia es familia que se va a hacer xD gracias por tu apoyo estamos bien por ahora se vienen las fiestas y siguen con amenazas de mas saqueos ¡Malditos! ¿Por que tiene que robarle a la gente que se rompe la espalda trabajando? Les dejaron sin nada a los comerciantes, lo que hace la ociosidad y la vagancia en la gente. Seguiré tu fanfic me interesa mucho no hay problema cuando actualices voy a estar atenta!

* * *

Luego del desfile, la tropa de Reconocimiento se marchó de la ciudad ha una misión. La gente ya se había dispersado y encaminaron a sus hogares y sus rutinas diarias comentando sobre lo fascinante que eran aquellos soldados. Los cuatro jóvenes habían quedado tal como estaban en su lugar y la mayoría de ellos mirando a la castaña.

-¿Es broma verdad?- dijo Jannet volteando a ver a los tres.

El rubio tragó nervioso y se llevó una mano a la cabeza-Estoy seguro.

-¿A caso lo conoces?- preguntó Mikasa con extrañeza a la castaña.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no-contestó perpleja.

-Podría haberte confundido- comentó Eren ya dándose la vuelta- Regresemos antes de que el general se de cuenta que no estamos.

-No puedo creer que me haya insultado, ese hijo de su buena madre- gruñó Jannet con una expresión aturdida- ¿Baka? ...

Armin también la miraba confundido- Jan, ni siquiera lo escuché, solo me pareció que lo dijera. Tampoco lo conoces. Tal vez solo tenga mala actitud.

-¡Gggah!-apretó los puños y dirigió una mirada de rencor hacia donde se había ido aquel hombre peculiar.

Cuando llegaron a la base el General los esperó con la sorpresa de que les enviarían a limpiar los cañones del muro, todos y cada uno de ello. La grasienta mugre de los cañones se quitaba con dificultad y el olor a pólvora les irritaba la nariz.

-No me he graduado para que me traten de la chacha del generales bravucones- la ojiazul golpeó con el trapo una caja, una nuve de pólvora se levantó y le escoció la nariz- ¡Atchoo!

-Ordenes son ordenes-le contestó Mina golpeando un atacador al suelo para quitar la suciedad.

-Uh, aceptable, más que limpiar los baños ¿Por que no contratan a gente especializada en esto? - se acercó por el borde para tomar aire y sacare el polvo de la cara.

La altura era tan grande que daba un vértigo tremendo, la ciudad se veía en una versión en miniatura a esas alturas. Jan miraba por debajo del borde de la muralla con los nervios a flor de piel. Era un poco raro decir que le asustaba las alturas, estaba acostumbrada a hacer grandes maniobras con el equipo tridimensional, pero aquello le superaba. Con las pupilas contraídas y la línea de la boca algo torcida observó a las pequeñas personas como hormigas camina por las calles.

-¡Buh!- alguien la sorprendió tomándola de los hombros.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó a todo pulmón perdiendo el equilibrio. Bailó con los brazos al aire, la tomaron de la chaqueta para que no se cayera.- ¡Connie! ¿Estás loco?- gritó al chico se reía malvadamente.

-¡Jajajaja Hubieras visto tu cara!- le señalo burlonamente con el debo- ¿Que clase de soldado eres? ¡Asuntándote así de fácil!

Jannet tomó uno de los atacadores de los cañones y amenazó al chico, que se había dejado de reír para poner cara de susto.

-J-J-Jannet tranquila no era para tanto- dijo levantando sus manos- baja eso puedes sacarle el ojo a alguien.

La chica lo miró cabreada apoyando el palo en su hombro - ¿Podría ser? ¿Cual es el problema con eso?- se le acercó lentamente. El otro se largó a correr y ella salió por detrás con los ojos brillando como farolas. Los demás estaban limpiando los cañones como si nada, ni haciendo caso de los pedidos de ayuda del chico. Unos minutos después Connie estaba pasando el trapo a uno de los cañones con varios chichones grandes en su cabeza.

-¿Que vas a entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento? ¡Connie! ¡Ibas a entrar a Gendarmería!- le gritó Eren por detrás sin poder creer por lo que le había contado el chico.

-Si, si ya lo sé- le dijo cortantemente el muchacho palpándose la zona hinchada.

-Parece que tus palabras del discurso de ayer conmovieron a alguien- comentó Mina sonriente, que había escuchado la discusión de los dos- y las de Janny también, por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mirando de reojo a la castaña que limpiaba a regañadientes el interior de un cañón.

-¡C-c-cállate! ¡Es algo que decidí yo mismo!- gritó Connie con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡Oye! ¡No eres el único!- Dijo Thomas acercándose alegremente- yo también pensé en unirme, luego de escucharlos a los dos. Tú y Jannet tienen un gran coraje.

-Thomas...- Eren quedó sin palabras. Nunca había imaginado que la mayoría de sus amigos hayan cambiado tan drásticamente de parecer solo por aquella noche-

-¡Oigan chicos! ¡Miren lo que conseguí!- dijo Sasha aproximándose al grupo, tenia una mano dentro de su chaqueta. Luego sacó de ella un pedazo de carne arrollado y atado-Lo robé de la cocina de los oficiales.

-¡SASHA! –gritaron todos pasmados.

-¿Que les pasa manga de loco?- dijo Jannet uniéndose al grupo, tenía la cara sucia con mugre de cañón. Miró lo que tenía Sasha en las manos y se le desencajo la mandíbula- ¡¿Eso es carne?!

-¡¿Entupida quieres que te metan en la cárcel?!- gritó Eren atónito por las acciones de su compañera.

-¡Está loca!- grito Connie- Eres una loca que da miedo.

-¡Sasha, te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga!- se le abalanzó Jannet tomándola por los hombros - ¡Oh my God me compraste el cielo!

-¡Tu también estas loca!- le dijo Connie consternado.

Sasha estaba hablando con Jannet sobre cuanto habían esperado por volver a comer semejante manjar, que ni siquiera les habían prestado atención a los chicos que les gritaban a las espaldas. Sasha pego un grito que hizo que los chicos se callaran.

-Jan ¿Eres también de Dauper?- preguntó Sasha de pronto llamando la atención de todos.

-Si, lo soy- contesto Jan sin entender su asombro.

-¿Como es posible que no te haya reconocido? ¡Knox! El señor Albert Knox ¿Es tu padre verdad?

-Si-los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par-¿Lo conoces?

-¿Como no conocerlo? Es muy famoso en Dauper y tú familia también. Por su gran producción agrícola. Tienen un buen negocio, de la mejor calidad que se pueda encontrar en ninguna otro Distrito- la chica se sonrojo y tomándose de las mejillas se perdió en sus pensamiento- Recuerdo cuando mi padre me preparaba esos estofados de calabaza y patatas, fue el mejor estofado que haya probado en mi vida. Me había dicho que había conseguido la verdura de la granja de tu padre, era por lo lejos mejor que nuestra huerta.

-Jan no tenía idea de que fueras familia de agricultores- Samuel comentó.

-Ni yo. La verdad es que nunca lo mencionaste- dijo Connie algo impaciente por el tema de la carne- volviendo al tema, tenemos que hacer algo con eso.

-¡Devuelvan eso antes que alguien se de cuenta!- les dijo Eren enojado por la falta de preocupación de las chicas.

-No se preocupen chicos, vamos a compartirlo con todos- contestó una Sasha babeándose del hambre- Alcanza para todos si lo dividimos. Cuando recuperemos terreno y podamos criar vacas y cerdos tendremos más para compartir.

-Déjame la parte mas grande a mí- le dijo Jannet también babeándose y restregándose las manos malvadamente- Si no van a comer ustedes entonces me comeré sus porciones.

Todos se miraron por un momento y vivieron a observar ese majestuoso pedazo de carne.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo también quiero un poco!- dijo Connie- ¡Déjame un pedazo para mi!- los demás contestaron de la misma manera.

-¡Igualmente tengo la pieza mas grande! ¡Ja!- se burló Jannet volviendo al trabajo. Se sentía feliz de que sus compañeros compartieran ese momento de rebeldía y estuvieran más unidos. Hace tiempo que no había tenido tantos amigos, en realidad era la primera vez que tenia buenos amigos a su lado. No había podido evitar emocionarse por Sasha, una de sus iguales, era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien del mismo Distrito en el cual había vivido por años. No era realmente su pueblo natal, solo lo sabia por vagos recuerdos en su lavada memoria. Miró por fuera de la muralla. Aquel hermoso paisaje de campos abiertos le traía escasos y borrosos recuerdos indescifrables sobre su vida pasada.

-¿En que piensas Jan?- preguntó Connie sacándola de su profundo pensamiento.

-Mmm, nada particularmente importante- contestó con una sonrisa- solo mirando.

-¿Deseas salir de las murallas?- le sorprendió atrapándola. El chico se perdió en el paisaje con una triste sonrisa desesperanzada- Vivir una vida en paz fuera de ellas...

-Es algo que deseamos todos en el fondo... Se siente como estar atrapado en una jaula ¿No lo crees?

- -Bueno... si tal vez si-quedó cautivado por la mirada de la castaña.

-Los demás seres vivos la tienen más fácil, como las aves, pueden huir a donde sea volando. Nosotros nos tenemos que conformar encerrados en estas cárceles de piedra, por el resto de nuestra existencia... Desearía poder ser como algunos de esos pájaros y poder volar fuera de aquí ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado que se pudiera crear en el futuro una especie de artefacto que nos permitiera volar?

-Eh...ee... bueno- el joven quedó sin habla por la extraña ocurrencia de la castaña- Creo que vas un poco lejos... eso suena algo descabellado.

-¿Descabellado? ¿Resulta inverosímil inventar algo así que la existencia de esas enormes criaturas que nos atacan sin razón alguna?

-N-no lo se Jan... no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando- la chica suspiró y continuo a su labor- T-tal ves... no lo he pensado antes.

-No creo que nada sea imposible en este mundo Connie, tampoco el hecho de que estemos en peligro y que en cualquier momento pueda ocurrir cualq-

De pronto, súbitamente un enorme rayo cayó justo por delante de ellos. El estruendo y la impresión repentina fue tal que el cuerpo de la chica quedó paralizado. Una enorme figura envuelta en nubes de vapor que quemaban como fuego se había materializado justo delante de ellos. Un rostro colosal, sonriente de enormes dientes y unos gigantes ojos burlones los miraron. Es un Titán, no cualquiera, ese era el Titán Colosal justo en frente de sus narices.

-Pero que caraj-

No tuvo tiempo de terminar frase cuando escuchó a Eren gritar y luego una enorme explosión que le hizo temblar el cuerpo entero. El Titán había pateado la muralla abriendo un enorme agujero y haciendo volar cientos de rocas gigantes hacia el interior de la ciudad. El impacto fue tal que sacó volando a desdichados que pasaban caminando justo por ese lado del muro y terminaron aplastados.

Una repentina descarga de gas caliente salio disparada hacia ellos como un huracán. Jannet sintió el vapor caliente quemarle la piel como brazas de fuego. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió con los brazos instintivamente, no pudo ni siquiera tratar de comprender que sucedía cuando salió despedida de la cima del muro hacia el vacío.

Cayó de espaldas hacía abajo, cuando recuperó parte de la razón actúo rápido y activó su equipo de maniobras lanzando los ganchos hacia las paredes y posándose sobre esta.

Connie aterrizó al lado de ella alarmado- ¡¿Estas bien?!

-¡S-si!- trató de contestar. Aun no podía salir de su estado de shock, le temblaron las manos y las piernas.

Por encima del hombro de Connie vio caer el cuerpo de Samuel. Connie volteó y vió al otro chico caer inconsciente al vació, le sangraba la cabeza seguramente por haberse golpeada con la pared o alguna carga despedida- ¡Samuel!

-¡Sasha!- gritó Mina al ver a la chica soltar su agarre de la pared y lazarse. Corrió por la pared en vertical a toda velocidad y lanzó un gancho que atravesó la pierna de Samuel y logró rescatarlo de su caída a la muerte.

-¡Lo tengo!.

-¡Prepárense la artillería!- gritó Eren que había sacado sus cuchillas- ¡Prepárense para la batalla! ¡Nuestro objetivo es el Titán supremo! – después de decir esto se lanzó hacia la cima de la muralla para enfrentar al Titán Colosal por si mismo.

-¡¿Pero esta loco o que?!- se agobio Jan por tal acto impulsivo del ojiverde- ¡EREN!

El chico encolerizado llegó a pararse en frente de la colosal cara macabra de la criatura. Sus cuchillas en ambas manos preparadas y sus miradas enfrentadas, hombre contra Titán- Hola... Tanto tiempo- le dijo desafiantemente- Han pasado ya cinco años.

-¡EREN... EREN REGRESA!

El chico ni siquiera se inmuto en prestarle atención a los alarmados y suplicantes gritos de sus compañeros, miraba aquella bestia que había visto ya hace muchos años atrás. El gigante elevó su descomunal mano y arrastro un golpe sobre toda la cima de la muralla destruyendo todo lo que encontrada su mano. Los cañones fueron destrozados como pequeñas ramitas en frente de semejante fuerza. Eren había maniobrado a tiempo para saltar y rodear a titán.

-¡Ha destrozado toda la defensa principal!- dijo la castaña viendo a como todo caía desde arriba de la nube de humo.

-¡Están cayendo los cañones! ¡Cúbranse!- gritó Sasha movilizándose rápidamente de su lugar para salvar a Samuel. Varios cañones habían sido despedidos justo por dentro de la muralla, por encima de sus cabezas mas toda la artillería que habían equipado hace horas atrás. Pedazos de piedra, hierro y madera destrozada cayeron como lluvia por encima de ellos.

-¡Tengan cuidado!- gritó Connie.

-"No puedo ver por el humo"- pensó la ojiazul. Eludió varios trozos de cañón que pasaron por su lado- No puedo ver nad-

-¡Cuidado Jannet!-

Un trozo de roca gigante cayó por encima suyo. No había podido esquivarla, la roca golpeó su brazo izquierdo y la desestabilizó Los cables antes incrustados en la piedra se habían desprendido y entonces cayó.

-¡JANNET! –gritó Connie sobresaltado al ver a la chica caer. Soltó también su agarre de la pared y se lanzó en su búsqueda, Sasha no podía ir por ella, tenia a Samuel aun sujeto a ella, Marco estaba intentando esquivar varias piedras y trozos de madera astillada, Eren se había ido y Mina estaba desaparecida. A toda velocidad bajó esquivando algunos escombros. No podía llegar a ella estaba cayendo demasiado rápido, intento hacer lo mismo que Sasha y lanzo uno de sus cables hacía la castaña, pero este no llegó- ¡NO!

El cuerpo había desaparecido en la nube de humo del agujero recién abierto

* * *

La infantería se detuvo en medio del prado, los soldados estaban reorganizándose y conversando con el General Erwin sobre el próximo movimiento a realizar. A todo alrededor de aquel paisaje vasto un mar de sangre se extendía pegándose en la antes verde hierba que ahora tomaba un color carmesí. Esa sangre pertenecía a soldados que fueron devorados por Titanes, habían perdido el 30% de su ejército en unas cuantas horas de misión, que al final no había tenido éxito.

-¡Esto es una bestialidad! ¡Como demonios piensas que vamos a atrapar algún ejemplar vivo si ni siquiera saben realizar la estrategia planeada! – gritó una castaña de anteojos alterada que miraba con furia a cada uno de los soldados que estaban atemorizados. Un hombre de baja estatua se le acerco y la tomó de la capa que poseía el escudo de la Legión. La chica había arrastrado la mirada hacia abajo enfrentando los grises orbes de su compañero.

-¿Quieres callarte maldita cuatro ojos? No estas haciendo nada más que ruido- le expresó con enojo el hombre de cabellos oscuros- Ellos lo han hecho como pudieron. No podemos arriesgar más vidas solo por tener tu estúpida rata de laboratorio.

-Levi, no tienes la menor idea de la importancia de esta misión- se acomodó los anteojos que reflejaron sus ojos castaños enojados- Si no quieres arriesgar más soldados entonces deberías alentarlos a que hagan las cosas como se deben.

-No te atrevas a decirme como dirigir y que debo hacer con mis soldados. Están bajo mi responsabilidad y tú pones sus vidas en peligro- Su mirada de hielo se había oscurecido hasta tener una mirada tétrica que mataría a cualquier que se atreviera a enfréntarla- Son tus malditas estrategias las que no sirven, no han funcionado en todo este tiempo porque no puedes enfriarte esa cabeza hueca para inventar algún tipo de trampa que sirva, solo piensas en ponerle entupidos nombres a esos monstruos.

-Ow...! ow...! Calma enanito- levantó ambas manos tratando de aparar la mirada penetrante del moreno, creía haber dejado de respira y le temblaban las piernas- Levi... no puedo respirar- dijo ya poniéndose azul por el cuello estirado de su capa.

-Rivaille, Hanji dejen de pelear- les llamo la atención el General rubio- No es momento- tenia la mirada perdida en el horroroso paisaje de muerte- Hemos hecho todo lo posible en esta misión.

Los dos soldados lo miraron. Levi suspiró con enojo y soltó a la castaña dejándola caer en el suelo, que se quejó por el golpe y le mando varios insultos.

-¡General Erwin!- se acercó un militar a caballo que venia a toda prisa- ¡Es un mensaje urgente!

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Ahora que sucede?- preguntó preocupado el rubio viendo como el soldado bajada del caballo y corría hacia el.

-Es un mensaje urgente el Rey... Se pide el rapído traslado de La legión de reconocimiento de hacía la muralla Rose.

-¿Que?- gritó Hanji levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la tierra- Pero si acabamos de salir de allí ¿Que ha sucedido?

-Han destrozado la Muralla Rose- dijo el soldado con una palidez bastante notable.

-¡¿Que?!- gritó Hanji sin aliento. Levi y Erwin quedaron estáticos, con los ojos abiertos del asombro y los demás soldados que descansaban lanzaron expresiones de asombro y desconcierto.

-¿Que han destruido la muralla? ¿Como es eso posible? – Dijo Levi mirando a Erwin- No me digas que...

-Ha sido el Titán Colosal, señor... La ha destruido y ha desaparecido- contestó el soldado con la mirada perdida, estaba tan ido por culpa del miedo que parecía una especia de espectro viviente- Como ha sucedido hace cinco años atrás.

Los tres superiores de la Legión más fuerte de la Humanidad quedaron sin habla, petrificados, en estado de shock. No podían creer lo que les estaban diciendo. Erwin volteo y miró a Levi con seriedad.

-Llama a tus soldados. Partimos a la muralla Rose en este instante.

* * *

El Titán colosal había desaparecido. Tan rápido e impredeciblemente como había aparecido se había desvanecido. Eren regresó a la cima de la muralla, desconcertado, agitado, había estado a punto de lograrlo, si hubiera tenido tan solo unos segundos mas...

Thomas y Connie miraban por donde había estado hace unos minutos la criatura-Lo siento- dijo Eren- Lo deje escapar.

-¿Por que te disculpas? Ni siquiera pudimos movernos- le contesto Thomas.

-¡Ya cállense!- gritó Connie crispado- No es momento de hablar! ¡Jannet ha caído de la pared! ¡Ah desaparecido!

-¿Que dices?- quedó atónito Eren,

Connie estaba sudando, estaba atemorizado y mirada del otro lado de la muralla y luego al enorme agujero recién hecho- No he podido rescatarla...

Eren le tomó de la camisa con ambos brazos y lo miró enloquecido- ¿Que se ha caído? ¡Eso no es posible!

-Fui demasiado lento- contestó el chico apretó los puños y cero los ojos con fuerza- Una roca le golpeo y quedó inconsciente... no pude llegar a ella- lagrimas de culpa y remordimiento se asomaron a sus ojos- Lo siento tanto Eren..

Eren soltó lentamente a Connie y miró hacia la ciudad. Las personas estaban huyendo a todo lo que podían.

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba adormecido por la adrenalina. Pensó en que muy posiblemente debió de haberse roto algunas costillas y el brazo. Ya agradeció de tener aún sus extremidades en su lugar. En sus últimos metros de caída había logrado contrarrestar el golpe mortal sujetándose de la pared en varias ocasiones en las que le falló el agarre pero finalmente había logrado aterrizar sin romperse el cráneo.

-Ah...- jadeó y movió la cabeza hacia arriba- ¿D-donde... estoy?...

-¡Solado! ¡Aléjese de la zona de peligro! ¡Repito! ¡Aléjese de la zona de peligro!- gritó una voz a lo lejos le sentó como un martillazo en la cabeza. Volvió la vista hacia donde le estaban llamando. Grandes paredes de Madera, muchas de ellas interpuestas alrededor suyo. Detrás de esas paredes de protección varios soldados escondidos, con sus equipos preparados y esperando nerviosamente a que algo ocurriera.

-¿Que están mirado? – volteó a ver por encima de su hombro. La nube de humo se había dispersado dejando ver lo que todos tanto temían. Allí estaba, un gran agujero, una nueva puerta recién abierta en la muralla. Era enorme, gigantesca.

-No puede ser... – susurró con las piernas flaqueando- esto es una pesadilla...

-¡Soldado! ¡Eh dicho que salga de ese lugar! ¡Es zona de alto peligro!

-Una maldita pesadilla- apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en la carne. Escuchó como los cañones disparaban desde otros puntos de la muralla- "¡Están atacando!". Vio a trabes del agujero el impacto las balas en la tierra que se desprendía y salía volando por los cielos- Están acercándose... ¡Van a entrar por el agujero!

Voló hasta donde le estaba el sujeto con el megáfono y se lo quitó de un manotazo.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Ya capte! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto bullicio?- le regaño la castaña.

-¡!

-¿Sabes? Me dolió el golpe, y que vengas tú gritoneandome estando inconsciente sin que alguno de ustedes manga de lloricas venga a rescatarme no es culpa mía – le devolvió el aparato y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Como te atreves? ¡Soy tu superior no puedes hablarme de esa manera! ¡¿De que división eres?! ¡¿Quien es tu general?!

-¿Importa? Estamos siendo atacados este mismo instante- le dijo señalándole con el pulgar a donde había estado desmayada hace un momento- Van a entrar si no mueven el culo.

-¡Si serás pedazo de-

-Absténgase ahí capitán- se interpuso un General apareciendo entre ambos- no es momento de riñas. Tenemos que movilizarnos ahora mismo ¿A que división perteneces soldado?

-A ninguna en especial. Soy solo un recién graduado de la milicia- contestó Jan de brazos cruzados.

-Eso no importará ahora. Vas a comenzar con los demás. En este instente irás sin reparos a las fuerzas especializadas.

-¿Que? ¿A donde me esta mandando?- preguntó la chica nerviosa mirando al general que se molestaba por sus insensatas preguntas.

-No me cuestione soldado. Las tropas Estacionarias se están preparando para defender el interior de las murallas.

-¿Que va a pasar con mis compañeros? Los que no están integrados a ningún grupo ¿Que va a ocurrir con ellos?

-En este momento están siendo enviados al cuartel para preparar los equipos de maniobra. Todos van a salir a batallar a muerte.

* * *

.Supuestamente iban a ser capítulos cortos pero siempre se me va un poco la mano jaja n_n u Este ha sido el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Bueno, estoy algo nerviosa por esta semana asi que me descargo aquí. Lo que no puedo aceptar de este fanfic es que voy demasiado lento ahhhhh... Bueno intentare arreglar un poco esto. La batalla ya ha comenzado! Próximo capitulo mas acción y encuentros!


End file.
